Everything Happens for a Reason
by AlwaysRememberMeXx
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy has a tough life. His mom is always drinking, he dad beats him, Eli cuts, he gets bullied in school, he only has one friend which is Adam. One day in English class he's assigned an English Partner. They become great friends. Maybe even more. His English partner is now the reason is why he keeps breathing air everyday. Bad Summary but please read. *ECLARE*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Beer, Abuse, Cutting, and Bullying is INVOLVED**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi or any thing else I might mention**

Eli walked into Degrassi ready to start a new boring day of school, which was hell to him. He gets bullied by Fitz and his dumb jock buds. He opened the door and walked to his locker seeing Adam sitting beside his locker.

"Stalking me again Torres?" Eli joked while putting in his locker combination

"You wish," Adam laughed "No I was waiting for you to hurry up, if were late for Dawes again. Detention."

"You didn't have to wait for me. Had to deal with the 'parents' again." Eli sighed while shutting his locker

"Sorry Man." Adam said while Eli sat down next to him on the floor, leaning his head and back on the locker "How bad has it this time?'

"Not as bad as usually" Eli sighed "CeCe was pasted out on the couch with beer and whiskey everywhere on the table. Bullfrog wasn't there this morning thankfully, or I would beat up worse than I am."

"Sorry to here that Eli. Remember my house is your house." Adam smiled as he and Eli got up

RING RING RING

"Thanks. Come on lets not keep Dawes waiting" Eli said and walked to Dawes's classroom, they were about five minutes late

"Glad you could join us today and , take you seats" she demanded as they ran to there seats noticing a new girl in front of Eli and Adam

"Who's the new chick?" Adam whispered to Eli, Eli just shrugged and paid attention to Dawes

"Okay class first on the agenda I want to introduce our new student, Clare Edwards, shes in grade 11 taking grade 12 advanced English." Dawes said while pointing to the girl with auburn curls in front of Eli and Adam. "Anyways, our new project is going to be in pairs picked by me. You have to write a story taking place in the mid-evil era, must be at least 1,000 words and finished by next Friday." some people moaned, and others were excited like Eli and Clare.

"Partner time!" Dawes exclaimed, Eli and Adam looked at each and nodded hoping to be partners "Adam Torres and Becky Baker, Bianca Desousia and Mark Fitzgerland (side note, I know I spelled Fitz name wrong sorry) Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards," she named everyone else "Okay get to work, just talk with your partners today."

Clare didn't know who Eli was so he tapped her shoulder

"Yes?" she asked looking into his green eyes

"Were partners." Eli mumbled a bit

"Oops sorry" She giggled while turning around to face him "Im Clare Edwards, just moved here from America."

"Eli... Eli Goldsworthy.. Been here since... well as long as I can remember." He chuckled a bit staring into her pretty pale blue eyes "You have _pretty_ eyes." he stated without thinking "Sorry I was... um..." Clare cut him off

"Its fine... and thanks" she looked down at her lap and smiled "Well to break the ice how about 20 questions?" she asked looking back up at him

"Sounds good... You first." he smirked

"Whats your favorite author?" she asked with a smile

"Easy one.. Chuck Palahniuk." he stated, that was a no brainer

"Really. Me too!" she said with excitement

"Maybe I can get you a ticket... for his book reading/ signing." he smirked again

"Really?" she asked and he nodded "You are the best English partner ever!" she said, he smiled. A full smile

They made small talk for the rest of the period about Chuck, there friends, Clare's family and how they should hang out sometime. The bell rang

"That period went by fast." Eli said to Clare

"_Way to fast_." Clare said, then she realized what she said and she blushed with embrassment

"Well... You can sit with me and my friend Adam at lunch if you want." he asked her pointing to Adam

"Sure." she smiled to him and walked out of the classroom.

My first friend at Degrassi is, AMAZING. He seemed different then all of the other jerks here see had seen, he was kind, polite, nice, and also he was _cute_. She walked down the hall with a smile on her face the whole way to second period.

**So that was the preview to me new and FIRST fanfic so please review, so I can upload my 1st chapter(: sorry this was so short, the other chapters will be longer I promise**

**Review please(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews(: Heres the next chapter. Enjoy

Warning:Little bad lanuage, Drinking, Cutting and Abuse is **INVOLVED**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Degrassi.

Eli's POV

I was walking out of English, until someone grabbed my arm

"What?" I snapped, little did they know they grabbed my arm right where I cut my arm last night, I turned around and seen Adam "Sorry, what do you need?'

"Um... I just wanted to say.. that is it okay if Becky sits with us at lunch today?" he asked while we were walking out of English class.

"Yeah it's fine. Sorry I snapped." I said

"Why did you snap?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I looked around to see if anyone was around, I rolled up my sleeve to show Adam my new cut from last night while other scars were on my arm. He gasped and I rolled my sleeve back up

"Eli. You have to stop doing that, that's been going on for a long time. Almost 3 months, I try and help you but-" I cut him off

"Adam Stop. Im fine. Anyway why did you invite Becky to sit with us?" I asked trying to change the subject

He rolled his eyes before speaking " We were going to work on the project tonight.. So I invited her to sit with us."

I nodded "Sounds like Adam is having a girl come over to his house tonight. Does she know about-" Adam cut me off before I could finish

"Yes she does... and she doesn't mind." He smiled so I grinned back

"Also... Clare is sitting with us at lunch she doesn't know anyone here so I invited her to sit with us." I stated

"Okay. Thats fine..." he paused and looked behind me and him "shit" he whispered

"What?" i asked him and then turned around to see Fitz and KC "Great. Just what I need." I mumbled to Adam

"Hey Emo Boy and Emo Boy's friend Tranny." Fitz said laughing (Quick Side note: I only used Tranny cause Bianca used it before, Im not against Trans Gender Kids. I just wanted to say that. OK back to the story.)

"What now Fitz." I said rolling my eyes

"Just wanted to pay my two favorite misfits a visit." He laughed

"Oh yeah... Here's a heads up... We will be finding your ass after school." KC chuckled and walked away with Fitz

"Yay." I mumbled "Adam go a different way home. I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure Eli?" he asked me

"Yeah its fine. Becky will be with you so you don't want her to get hurt." I said

"True that." he said

Ring Ring Ring, went the bell

"Okay see you later." I said and walked off to my next subject

I walked into the Caf and seen Adam and Becky already sitting at our table next to each other, so I sat in front of them,

"Hey look its Degrassi's new couple." I joked

"Were just friends Eli." Becky smiled and Adam laughed

"Wheres your friend?" Adam asked changing the subject

"She should be here soon I guess..." I trailed off and looked at the Caf doors and seen Clare come in with her cut white Dress with brown flats and a denim jacket, with her auburn curls. I waved to her for her to come over. She skipped over

"Hey Eli." She smiled brightly, I smirked back and tapped the chair next to me for her sit, she sat down and smiled at me.

"Clare?" I heard Becky say, how did she know her?

"Becky!" she exclaimed and they got up and hugged each other and sat back down. Adam looked at me and I just shrugged

"Am I missing something?" Adam asked the two girls

Becky laughed "Me and Clare knew each other for about 3 years... We go to the same Church together." Becky smiled brightly, i rolled my eyes a bit and Adam cleared his throat

"Why did you decide to come to Degrassi?" Becky asked Clare

"Oh... I got tired of private school. So I decided to come here. Jake still goes to private school though." she said, I automatically looked at Clare

"You went to private school?" I asked, was she rich or something?

"Yeah she did, Clare's family is really rich she owns-" Adam's eyes widened and so did mine

"Becky... stop" Clare said, she probably didn't want to brag

"Your rich!" Adam exclaimed

"um..." she said so I looked at her

"You do'nt have to say if you do'nt want to." i gave her a reassuring smile, she nodded and smiled at me

"Becky we should hang out tonight, its Friday anyway." Clare smiled at Becky. That girl is always smiling so I couldn't help smirking at her

"I can't sorry. I am going to Adam's tonight." she frowned a bit

"I got an idea. How about You, Eli and Adam all come to my place tonight?" Clare smiled

"If its okay with Ada, Ill go." Becky said looking into Adams Eyes. She totally liked him

"Sure! Ill come." Adam said and they all looked at me

"Eli? Want to come over, while Adam and Becky work on their project we can work on ours and if we have extra time we can just hang out." Clare smiled batting her eyelashes. I couldn't say no to her. But why couldn't I.

"OK. I'm in" I said laughing so Clare clapped her hands together

"Hey Clare since its Friday. Why don't we all just sleepover at your house?"Becky said

"You know your inviting yourself?" I said looking at Becky, Since she went to Church I thought she would have manners

"No Eli its fine. Becky always does this around me," Clare laughed "Sure if you guys want to you can but you don't have to."

"Hell YEAH!" Adam exclaimed but then covered his mouth. I couldn't help but crack up laughing

"Some one exicted to see Becky in her pajamas." I joked, still laughing until Clare hit my arm. "What?"

"Shh." Clare said

Becky strated laughing so Adam just sunk into his chairs

"Adam its fine. I know there just joking" She turned To Adam as he got back up into his normal position.

"Eli, You going to come?" Clare asked me once again and I just could say no to her pretty blue eyes

"Oh why not." He chuckled

"Yay," Clare said "Okay here is my adress, come at 5:00, We'll have dinner at my place so don't eat dinner before you come and also remember to pack your bag and stuff." She said while handing me and Adam a slip of paper with her address

"Cool." I said as the lunch bell rang

"Okay well I see you guys at 5!" Clare while getting up with Becky as they left the Caf

"Well... My first sleepover with girls!" Adam exclaimed

"Calm down grasshopper." I chuckled but then I stopped "Ill probably be a bit late. Gotta take care off Cece when I get home, then Bulfrog comes home at 4:30, so ill probably get a quick beat down." I sighed

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the police or someone?" he was always forcing me to tell someone but I never would, that would onlu make things worse

"No." I said looking at him "Ill catch you later. Remember ill take care of Fitz and KC for you." I said walking away

"Thank!" Adam yelled as we went our different ways down the hall.

End of Chapter! Hope you guys liked that. The next chapter is the encounter with Fitz and KC, what happens when Eli comes home from school before the sleepover and MAYBE the sleepover will be in the next chapter not sure yet. But anyways and as always Please Review Thanks Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go chapter 3. Something shocking happens :O

Dis-claimer:I don't own Degrassi

Warning: Drinking, Abuse, Cutting and Bullying is **INVOLVED**

Here you guys go! Enjoy

()()

Elis POV

I walked out of my last period and went outside. Time to meet Fitz and KC, fun. I moaned anf walked past the buses and went behind a tree where they always are. I looked around the tree and sure enough there they were.

"Hey Emo boy, where Tranny?" Fitz laughed

"Don't call Adam that." I stated, being trans was his decision, nobody else has to be involved.

"Yeah...Whatever." KC said and Fitz came up tome and wrapped my arms around my back while I tried slipping through his grip but KC came up and punched me in the gut, then the eye and one more time in my mouth. Blood started dripping out of my mouth like a water slide. I kicked my foot behind me and kicked Fitz in the nards (If you saw season 10 you know what they are haha) and he let go of his grip and fell to the ground and I kicked Fitz in the gut before KC got to me and rammed me into the tree, his body was holding me body against the tree.

"Sorry to get your hopes down KC but I'm not gay." I snapped back at him

"Neither am I ass hole." He said and punched me in nose one last time and my sleeves were rolled up and KC seen. I rolled them back down still against the tree.

"Fitz! Eli cuts!" Kc yelled to Fitz still lying on the grass covered in leaves, KC and Fitz started laughing there head off.

"Don't say a word." I demanded

"One condition." KC said.

"What the hell do you want." I moaned still against the tree KC took his hands off my shoulders and looked at Fitz and he nodded

"We want to see you cut yourself 5 times. Right here and now." KC smirked at me why Fitz laughed

"Why should I." I said with no emotion on my face

"If you don't we will tell everyone you cut." Fitz demanded while getting up from the grass

"If I do it you wont tell anyone." I said, they nodded and Fitz handed me his pocket knife. I rolled up me sleeve. I looked at them again and they nodded

"You'll keep you mouth shout?" I asked once again. The put there hand to there lips acting like they zipped it shut. I nodded and put the kinfe to my arm and made sure nobody was looking. I dug the knife into my arm with a slide 5 times. Blood rolled off my arm into the grass and I wiped the knife on my shirt and handed it to smiling Fitz.

"He actually did it." KC said to Fitz

"Yeah. He did!" Fitz smiled and they started away laughing

"Were going get you again ! Your lucking we have to leave our cousin is having friends over!" Fitz shouted as they ran, I wiped my mouth and arm that blood was coming from and picked up my black back pack and started walking home looking at the trees, they were a pretty red color, the leaves were changing color it was October 6th. Next Friday was Friday the 13th. Maybe Adam, Clare, Becky and I could have a horror movie marathon. That would be good especially because _Clare __**  
**_would be there. Snap out of it Eli. I held my arm while my sleeve soaked up some of the blood. Tears were form in my eyes. I glanced at my phone

4;32.

_Im late._

()()

I ran inside my house and saw Cece passed out on the couch as usual. Cans and glass bottles everywhere. I put a blanket on her and I was about to run to my room and get packed for Clare's but someone opened the door. I turned around and saw the one and only. _BullFrog. _

__"Mom's passed out drunk. You know what that means." He smirked at me and laughed evilly.

"Please... Don't do this." I complained as a tear came running down my cheek

"Don't cry you wimp!" He yelled he ran up the steps and grabbed my hand and went to the living room and grabbed all the glass bottles over the table and dragged me back upstairs into my bedroom.

"Dad. Please don't." I said with more tears running down my cheek. He locked the door and glared at me

"I'm not your dad. Your the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You call me Sir." He demanded as he threw a glass bottle at my arm the glass dug in

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, but her kept throwing bottles at me, after about 6 glass bottles were thrown at me. he came up and kicked me in the gut,

"Be good while I'm gone Elijah." He said and unlocked the door and left. I wiped the tears away and I started picking the pieces of glass out of my two arms also my legs. There was one piece I couldn't get out it was sticking threw my forehead. I yanked it out as the blood rolled out. I let out a cry and went to the bathroom to clean my bloody body.

()()

I walked out of the bathroom all cleaned up and used makeup to cover my scars that's the last thing I need Clare to see. I glanced at my phone

6:03.

An hour late great. They will probably think I'm not coming. I ran to my room and started packing my bag.

()()

Clare's POV

"Where is he?" I asked Adam and Becky who were sitting one of the 10 love seats we have downstairs.

"He said he will probably be late." Adam said

"Why?" Becky asked joining the conversation

"Family stuff." Was all Adam said

"Well is he okay?" I asked worried

"yes." Adam said "Okay, lets change the subject while we wait from Eli. How big is this place and how many people live here?" his eyes bulging

"OH um... Its about 12 stories I think." Adams eyes grew even bigger "My mom lives here along h=with my step-dad, step-brother and my two cousins." I smiled

"Woah. Once Eli gets here give us a tour okay?" Adam asked

"No problem." I smiled

"So Clare... Where are your parents?" Becky asked

"I told them you guys were okay over so they went and got take out."

"BOOJAH!" Adam yelled and my and Becky cracked up laughing. _Where could Eli be?_

()()

Eli's POV

I drove Morty to Clare's and follwed teh directions she gave me I pulled into the drive way a stone mansion with a creek in the back yars, 5 golf carts, a HUGE yard, flowers plated everywhere, stone paths and a place where it looks like people can get married.

_She had the life._

I knocked on the door and Clare answered

"Eli finally!" She said and gave me a quick hug "come one in" she said pulling the door behind me.

"This place is amazing!" I said to Clare as we walked into the living room I guess, it was as big as the caf. It had leather ouches and velvet loveseats with a 72'in flat screen and a chandelier.

"Woah." I mumbled to myself

"Eli your finally here!" Adam said "Clare is your mom almost home i'm starving"

Right when Adam said that, the door opened

"Were home!" said two guys

"Were in here." Clare said

Adam's jaw dropped and so did mine.

"What are they doing here?" Fitz' eyes widen

"Remember I said i'm having some friends over, Eli Adam meet my cousins KC and Fitz." Clare smiled

"**_Cousins_**." I whispered to Adam

()()

End of Chapter. Is it just me or is that chapter long! I thought that chapter was fun to write. Didn't see that coming did ya?(: Gonna have to review to see how they react! I'll upload another chapter when I hit 10 reviews please(;

One more thing. New Degrassi episode tomorrow who's excited? I am! PLEASE LET ADAM BE OKAY! DON'T TEXT AND DRIVE KIDS :( #PrayForAdam


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Thank you guys for the reviews.

Dis-Claimer:I don't own Degrassi

Enjoy

()()

Eli's POV

"You gotta be kidding me." Adam whispered back to me

"We already know them." KC mumbled

"Oh really... Thats great! I'm guessing you guys are friends?" Clare said with a huge smile on her face. _When I finally meet a new friends they have to be related to the biggest asses at Degrassi._

"You could say that." Fitz said

"That's great!" Clare exclaimedand looked over at Becky. Fitz was acting like he cuts himself so Adam turned to me

"Stop." I demanded I whispered though so Clare and Becky couldn't here. Clare looked back to us and said,

"Hey Adam, Eli. Me and Becks can give you a tour on the house?" She said

"Sure." Adam and I said at the same time. The four of started walking away until KC called her name.

"Clare!"

"Yeah?" She turned around

"We will text you when Aunt Helen comes home with the food." KC said, Clare nodded and walked away to catch up.

()()

We started the tour of the mansion its beautiful

"So we have about 30 bedrooms so go find one, pick one you like and that will be your room whenever you come to visit." Clare smiled

"Adam ill help you. I already have mine." Becky smiled and run up to Adam and locked her arm with his and walked away to find a room.

"Your really letting us get our own room in YOUR house." I said looking at Clare

"Well yeah.. I could help you if you want?" She said

"Yeah... If you don't ill get lost." I joked while she laughed back

"Alright lets go find you a room." She said while hooking her arm in with mine. I couldn't help but smile

_How could such a sweet nice and beautiful person be related to Fitz and KC._

"When I came I noticed you have like a place by the creek in your backyard for people to get married?" I questioned her as we walked around looking for a room

"Oh yeah that... Haha... My mom plans weddings and people stay here sometime before the day of their wedding and then the ext day we have their weddings here. We plan an host weddings." She answered

"Wow... That's amazing." I smirked at her which caused her to blush so she looked down at her feet so I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so her blue eyes meet my green ones and said "no need to be embarrassed Blue eyes." the nickname caused her to laugh

"Where did blue eyes comes from?" She smiled

"You have eyes... and there blue." I joked

"Could you be more smug!" She laughed

"Of course!" I said which caused her to laugh even more

()()

Clare's POV

After finding a room for both Adam and Eli, me and Becks were in the sun room talking.

"So did Adam like the place?" I asked Becky since she was with Adam the whole time

"He_ loved_ it. I showed him the game room and he freaked. It was so cute- I meant funny." She quickly corrected herself and blushed

"Oh my... Does Rebecca Baker have a crush." I mocked her

"Ok... I like Adam but he doesn't like me like me. Just as friends, but oh well." Becky laughed so I joined her with the laughing

"What are we laughing about ladies?" Eli said coming in with Adam

"Just how Becky-" I started but Becky cut me off

"Nothing." She said I rolled my eyes

"Well okay then..." Adam said and hopped up on one of the vanilla couches with Becky. I laughed some more

"What is so funny!" Eli said sitting next too me

"Nothing..." I smiled and toned my laughing down a bit "You guys have everything unpacked?"

"Yup.. After dinner I was thinking me and Becky could work on our project and you and Eli could work on yours?" Adam asked

"Yeah.. Sounds like a plan." Eli said, but then I heard footsteps

"Eli... What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" He asked raising an eyebrow, then there were more footsteps

"that." I whispered

"Okay I heard it that time." Eli said "Did you guys hear the footsteps?" he said looking at Adam and Becky

They nodded. The door flung open and there was KC and Fitz throwing tampons at Adam

"I think you'll need that Adam." KC said laughing

"Seriously." Eli and Becky said at the same time while I seen Adam face was bright red with anger. _What is going on?_

"KC, Fitz. Why are you throwing that at Adam!" I shouted getting up from the couch where Eli sat

"Why don't you ask him." They said to me so I pushed them out of the room and slammed the door

"i'm so so so sorry Adam. Sometimes they can be asses." I said picking up the tampons

"It's okay." He said

"But why were they throwing them at you?" I asked looking at Adam straight in the eyes. Becky and Eli exchanged looks

"The whole schools knows why not tell you... Im trans." He said and I just raised my eyebrows at him. _Whats trans?_

"I'm a FTM Female to Male transgender." He said

"Oh... Well I'm sorry they were being asses about it. Your welcomed here, if they do something like that again ill make sure they don't another time." I smiled sweetly

"Thanks."

()()

Clare's POV

Dinner arrived and right now I was sitting in between Eli and Becks, Adam was next to Becky and Jake, KC, Fitz, Helen and Glenn were at the table too.

"So Adam, Eli I'm glad you could come over. Along with you to Becks." My mother said

"Well thanks for having us." Eli was always so nice, then there was Adam who was shoving pizza in his face. I couldn't help but laugh

"This is so good !" Adam exclaimed with pizza still in his mouth so everyone started laughing

"So Adam, Eli do you guys play any sports?" Glen asked

"I'm planning on joining volleyball this year." Adam smiled since he didn't have pizza in his mouth at the moment

"A guys team?" Fitz interrupted

"Fitz!" Becky and I said

"No guys its okay... They let you play on girls hockey right?" He joked (A/N Fitz plays hockey in this)

Glen started laughing along with me Becky and Eli. _I love Eli's laugh._

After dinner Eli, Becky, Adam and I were walking to the sun room.

"Guys maybe we should start our project its already 8:00pm" I said

"Okay Becky lets go to _MY_ room and work on our project." Adam said pulling Becky away from me and Eli and they walked off

"Well we could go work on ours outside at the picnic table by the creek?" I asked Eli

"Sounds perfect." He said while grabbing my arm and running outside

()()

End of Chapter 4. Can you guys give me ideas? I have Writers Block. Thanks. This Chapter was kind of a filler sorry about that:(

So could I have some ideas?

Also Adam died :( I cried did yous guys? RIP Adam Torres


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks to the reviews and suggestions(: Here's chapter 5

WARNING: Cutting, Bullying, Abuse and Drink are **INVOLVED**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi... If I did Adam wouldn't have died. Also I don't own UGGS

()()

Chapter 5: Eli's POV

We were currently sitting on the picnic table that is close to a creek that have white crabs, clams, and frogs. I looked into her pale blue eyes while she dug threw her bag she was so _perfect. No cut out of it Eli._ But maybe she would like a guy like-

"Eli." She said waving her hand in front of my face

"Oh...What?" I asked

"You kept staring and it looked like you were day dreaming... I don't want to work on this project either but the sooner we get it done the sooner we can do something fun with Adam and Becky." She said

"Yeah... Sorry" I chuckled "Find the notebook yet?"

"No...I must have left it inside... I'll be right back" She said getting up from the black picinc table, I nodded and sat there waiting for Clare.

"Hey Freak Show!"

I turned around and seen the demon.

"What are you doing with our cousin!" Fitz yelled approaching me

"Were English partners." I stated as they stood in front of me

"Well... You better leave Clare alone Elijah." KC said, joining the conversation

"Why should I?" I defended

"Because if you don't we'll tell Clare about your cutting." Fitz said

I gulped "You said you would keep your mouth shut." I stated

"Yeah we did but when Clare comes into the picture everything is different I dont want my little cousin hanging around a cutter." Fitz said to me.

He was right, Clare deserves _way_ better.

"Okay...After this project is done I'll be gone." I said to them

"Good."

"Hey!" Clare said to the three of us

"Hey Clare." KC said

"Do you guys need something?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Nope... Just saying hi to out friend Elijah."Fitz said. Why did he have to say _Elijah._

"Okay even though I love you both... Can you go away." She laughed they nodded and walked off.

"Found the note book. Sorry it took so long it was in Adams room for some reason and I walked in on them making out. It wasn't a pretty site."

I started cracking up laughing "All that just to find a dumb notebook."

"Yeah haha." after the laughter died down she spoke "Okay shall we start _Elijah."_

I moaned "Don't call me that."

She laughed "Okay lets just get to work."

()()

Clare's POV

That Monday

It was a great weekend! Having Eli, Adam and Becky over from a sleepover was so much fun. I was currently getting dressed into a tan colored long sleeve shirt with some white skinny jeans and brown UGGS. I curled my hair and put on some light makeup, and walked downstairs and seen everyone had already left, so I grabbed an apple and walked out the door. The morning autumn breeze hit my face as I walked on crunching leaves to Degrassi. I walked through the doors and then to my locker. I started grabbing the books I needed and I seen Eli walking down the hall.

"Eli!" I yelled as I walked over to him, he didn't even respond that I was there "everything okay?"

"Just leave me alone." He said and started walking faster I caught up to him and grabbed his arm and he yanked it away from me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked and he stopped walking so I did too.

"No." was all he said

"Then why are you not talking to me?" I begged

"I think it would be better if we weren't friends." He said and stomped away leaving me dumbfounded in the middle of the hall with my mouth hung open wide.

()()

Eli's POV

I hated being mean to Clare but it was for the best. She deserved way better than me though. Why does my life have to be so screwed up! I started running down the halls, I need to get out of here. I run into a small figure

"Watch it!" I yelled a bit

"Eli dude. You okay?" I looked down and seen Adam getting off the floor

"Sorry Ada. I just need to get out of here." I said dropping all my books and started running out the doors to Morty and drove away.

()()

Eli's POV

I creaked the door open and stepped inside my house quietly. Cece was on the couch sleeping with a a beer in her hand like usual. BullFrog wasn't home thankfully. I walked into my room and started cleaning it up a bit. I made my bed, picked up broken glass and cleaned up some blood. The usual. I went over to me desk and pulled out the metal container and took out the razor, and rolled up my sleeve and began cutting my arms.

()()

Clare's POV

It's been a week since Eli rejected me, he hasn't been in school either. I even had to give _OUR _project by myself. I walked into the Caf and seen Adam and Becky holding hands at out table. I smiled, then I realized Eli wasn't there so my smile turned into a frown. I walked up to the table and sat in front of Becky.

"Hey." Adam said

"Hi." I mumbled

"What's wrong Clare-Bear?" Becky said with a giggle

"Why must you insist on calling me that." I mumbled once again

"Okay whats wrong?" Adam said

They knew Eli didn't want to be my friend I told them all about the little encounter in the hallway.

"Why has Eli not been in school?" I asked looking up at the couple

"He doesn't to see you." Adam said and my mouth dropped he could have been a little nicer about it.

"Adam!" Becky squealed

"It's better to rip the bandage off." He stated

"You talk to him... investigate?" I asked looking at Adam

"Do I have to?" He moaned

"Yes." I stated "And I have the perfect plan."

()()

End of chapter 5! Do you guys like it?

One more thing, I cried so much in the episode young forever. It was so sad:(

Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter

Tell me what you think Clare's plan is and what you think is going to happen next! Thanks(:


End file.
